Of Which Perspective
by Layla737
Summary: A friend and I did a project in which she took on the view of Yuki and I took on the view of Kyo. I have to upload hers (which is the reason for the PG 13) but mine is up already (and I lied a bit at the end :-X)
1. Summary

Most people know of the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac.  For years, it's been used for horoscope purposes, compatibility reasons, and personality traits.  But what most people don't know is the legend behind the selection of creatures to represent each year.

Ages ago, the gods summoned animals of all sorts to participate in a celebration.  Unbeknownst to them, the gods had decided that the first twelve animals that arrived would be given the honor of forming the Chinese Zodiac.

Story has it that as the day of the party dawned, the mouse told the cat that the party was on the morrow.  Believing the mouse, the cat thanked him and missed his opportunity.  Of all the animals invited, only the mouse, cow, tiger, rabbit, dragon, snake, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, and boar showed.  Their order assigned subsequently and their attributes given, they proceeded to carry on with the festivities, later in the evening resigning home as darkness fell.  

In the morn, the cat gaudily woke up and proceeded to the realm of the gods.  Much to his satisfaction, he was the only and undoubtedly the first being in attendance… or so he assumed.  Upon his arrival, the gods questioned his presence.  Confused, the cat realized that he had been tricked by the mouse.  Ridiculingly, the gods allowed the cat to be the "13th animal", forever to remain cursed and an outcast.  Thus began the eternal feud between cat and mouse.


	2. Kyo's Perspective

**Kyo's**** eyes followed a particularly large raindrop's path along the window pane, hardly noticing yet fully absorbed in the admiration of the girls in the class.  It was nothing new; the girls were always infatuated with Yuki. Hell, there was even a fan club in Yuki's name.**

**          Everything about Yuki drove Kyo mad.  The way he walked, the places he was walking to, the way he spoke, what he spoke about, the way he was silent, the reasons he stayed silent the way he watched things, the things he watched, the way he was watched by "things"… it all grated on Kyo's nerves, making him want to jump off a cliff, or, more preferably, hurt Yuki.  **

**          Kyo felt like the raindrop he was watching.  He was there, among countless others, slowly going down, gaining speed as well as other raindrops he went.  The speed was uplifting to him, just as the companions were.  But eventually, both sickened him. There were few people Kyo could stand, let alone like.  Those few people were those companions, those other raindrops Kyo slammed into and took down with him.**

**          He turned around slowly and glumly, knowing that Yuki was enjoying his moment in the spotlight.  It was more like life in the spotlight, but Kyo preferred to think he could end it and thus make it only a moment in the distant past.  **

**          "Hey, what're you doing? You're supposed to be goin' home.  Shigure said he needed you, remember?" Kyo lied angrily, hating the fact that he was actually willingly talking to Yuki, yet loving to ruin his fun.**

**          "You're hallucinating.  Again. Now, if you don't mind," Yuki was saying evasively to the girls, "I do have to go… I need to take care of some tasks given to me by the student council.... If you'll be so kind as to excuse me…"**

**          Watching at Yuki ran hastily off, Kyo was glad that he no longer had to hear his cousin's bothersome voice or see his cousin's ugly face.  He smiled grimly to himself, finding satisfaction in having messed things up with Yuki and the current girls, who were still swooning and talking in hushed whispers about Yuki's perfection.  But Kyo knew that the reason he hated his cousin so was because he wanted to be him.  He wanted to be popular and loved for no reason other than his flawless looks.  He wanted to be respected for his impeccable intelligence. Suddenly, it hit Kyo that Yuki might be going to meet Tohru.  Scrambling up, he hurried after Yuki.**

**          At first Kyo was at a loss.  Which way did Yuki go? Looking to both sides of the hallway, he panicked.  Then he heard high pitched laughing and squeals.  Consoling himself by hoping and thinking that it was Yuki's laugh and squeal, he regretfully knew the truth of the matter: Yuki had run into another gaggle of girls.**

**          Kyo ran towards the sound, slowing as he went.  Yuki would see him calm and collected, not worked up and aggravated.  Rounding the corner, Kyo saw Yuki cornered against a window, clearly enjoying himself.  Or so it seemed to the very frustrated and annoyed Kyo.  In fact, if Kyo had been paying any attention, he would have noticed that Yuki was just as frustrated and annoyed as he was.  But by the time Kyo gathered his wits, Yuki had somehow managed to disappear from sight.  **

**          Kyo followed Yuki until he reached a supermarket.  Pacing back and forth, cursing Yuki, the mouse, cheese, and everything even remotely related to him, Kyo waited.  Kyo was just about to storm in, demanding that Yuki explain himself, when he walked out with two plastic bags in hand.**

**          "What do you think you're doing?!!" Kyo demanded.**

**          "Shopping for food," Yuki replied calmly, "Because you know we humans need food to live."**

**          "Yeah?!" **

**          "Yeah…"**

**          "YOU WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?!" yelled Kyo.**

**          "We are outside." Relaxed, tranquil, cold.**

**          "C'mon! Fight me! FIGHT ME!" **

**          "You'd loose again.  Don't you have any manners? Yelling like a madman in public? You're scaring the children." Yuki stated without emotion.**

**          Glaring at Yuki with hate, Kyo almost tripped over the sidewalk while hopping around in his fighting stance.  Yuki, on the other hand, merely gave Kyo a sad, pitying look, turned around, and walked home.**

*******

**          Shigure was Kyo and Yuki's uncle.  A notorious writer who nonchalantly caused his editors, on more than one occasion, to go into hysterics by constantly breaking deadlines, he was also known for being just a tad bit perverted.  Both of Shigure's nephews lived in his house with him for various reasons.  It was perfect because with Shigure adding innocent twists to Kyo and Yuki's arguments, they couldn't last long. **

**          Kyo and Yuki used to be worse.  Well, maybe not Yuki, but Kyo.  Ever since Tohru moved in, though, things were different.  They had changed.  Now at least they stop for a break between fights.  Sweetly naïve, Tohru was the only person outside the Sohma family who knew of the curse.  Because of the fact that Tohru had no where to live, she was allowed to move in to Shigure's house as well.  Both Kyo and Yuki obviously adored her, though they showed it in very different ways, if showing it at all.**

**          "Tohru!" Kyo tried to hide his fervor, but failed.**

**          "Hey," came Tohru's rushed reply, "I have a lot to do… dinners almost ready… I know I told you I'd make you rice balls, but Shigure stole the rice to make rice butterflies so that he could procrastinate on his deadline some more.  I hope you don't mind…"**

**          "No! No, not at all! This smells great." **

**          "Thank you…" Tohru was blushing.**

**          "HEY KIDS! Am I disturbing something?!  Oh! I am!" Shigure barged in, grabbing a bag of popcorn and plopping himself down on a chair to watch. **

**          "No." Kyo said flatly.**

**          "Kyon-Kyon is being so meeaaan….!!" Shigure complained in a high pitched voice.  "Oooooo! This smells YUMMY! Let's eat this very delicious food that our beloved Tohru made for us with her very own hands.  Her heart and soul went into this food to sustain our human bodies and it wo—"**

**          "Shut up and eat." Kyo nearly screeched, resisting the very strong urge to just knock Shigure out and move on with his life. **

*******

**          Lying in bed, Kyo went over his day.  It was full of envy, hate, and anger.  All directed at one person, funny as it may seem.  Kyo realized then that no matter what, he'd be jealous of Yuki.  Even if he wanted it otherwise, he would resent Yuki for what he had out of pure destiny.  He also realized that if it weren't for Tohru, there would never be even the slightest possibility of Kyo wanting to like Yuki.  **

**          He had his indulgences; he had his secrets.  Tohru was just the only one he was willing to share them with.  But, there was one secret that he didn't feel comfortable telling even Tohru.  One secret he was planning to take to the grave.  One that he _would_ take to the grave.**


End file.
